Together
by senzapaura1
Summary: Post "Bruises." But this story can be read without first reading "Bruises." What happens once Sam and Andy tie the knot? What secrets will come to the surface in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"I do." Andy was smiling at Sam the entire ceremony.

"Sam," the priest started.

"I do," Sam interrupted. All of their friends laughed at his impatience, since he'd been waiting for this day for three years, since the day he realized he was in love with that annoying and amazing rookie. She wasn't a rookie anymore, though. Traci and Jerry had been transferred to 16th Division. So they were always close, but they weren't around all the time like usual. Sam had been promoted to Jerry's spot, and Andy was allowed to start taking the detectives' courses to become Sam's official partner. She was allowed to be with him as his unofficial partner until she finished a few courses; she had to ride with him since she wasn't allowed to have her own unmarked.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest smiled and backed up. Sam enveloped Andy and dipped her back to kiss her. Their families and friends started cheering and stood so the married couple could leave. Andy had to intertwine their arms to support herself on Sam. She never thought this day would come, much less that he would propose to her at her apartment. Nevertheless, he'd taken her out to dinner after that night at her place. Her crappy little apartment, that had once contained a body, no longer belonged to her. She and Sam had long since moved in together. Andy had to go down to the bridal suite to pin up the train on her dress. Sam, who originally was not scheduled to come with her, decided that he'd follow her down. He couldn't get that iconic image of her as his wife out of his head. He had to constantly look at her to make sure that they really were doing this, that it was all real.

"You've been staring at me all day," Andy said and smiled at him.

"I-I'm just making sure," Sam sighed. He enveloped her once again and crashed their lips together in a kiss much rougher than the one they'd shared at the Alter. Andy, of course, was up for anything.

"Of what?" Andy asked, when he finally broke it off.

"That you're still here, that you're really mine, that you wore that dress for me," Sam looked her over again.

"I've always been here, I've always been yours, and you're lucky I wore this dress for you." Andy laughed. He kissed her again.

"Stop distracting me and let Traci pin my dress up." Andy pointed to the door. Traci was standing in the frame of the door, just smiling that her best friend was finally smiling again. After weeks of fighting, Traci was glad that Andy and Sam had worked things out.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll leave if you guys, uh," Traci laughed and started to walk away.

"Well, come on, Nash," Sam gestured to Andy's dress.

"Alright, then. If I stab you with a needle, blame Sam." Traci declared and smiled. As Traci went to work, Sam started rubbing his thumb against the back of Andy's hand. They hadn't lost contact from the time that Andy grabbed him after the first kiss. A little later, Gail appeared in her bridesmaid dress.

"Hey, girl." Gail smiled at the couple.

"Peck, where's Chris?" Sam asked. Andy and Sam had asked the officers at the 15th to be their bridesmaids and groomsmen. Traci, Dov, Chris, Oliver, Frank, Noelle, Gail, Jerry, even Sue had been befriended by Andy and therefore invited to the wedding.

"He and Dov had to pee." Gail simply said. "They'll be here soon."

"No, you guys are supposed to be on your way to the clubhouse," Traci sighed. She was the only one worried about the schedule at all. Andy didn't even care.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fashionably late, Trace." Gail laughed.

"That's Andy and Sam. They get to be fashionably late. You don't!" Traci seemed frustrated, but still found a way to laugh. She finished Andy's dress and stood up. She adjusted a flyaway from Andy's ravishing up-do.

"We all need to leave and let them do whatever for ten minutes until we're all outside for pictures." Traci started herding everyone out of the suite.

"Ugh. Trace, do we have to?" Chris suddenly appeared.

"Chris!" everyone seemed to shout at once.

"Yes, we do, Chris. Come along," Traci said, still herding. Once everyone left, Traci shut the door. But she reopened it.

"Ten minutes you two. That is not enough time to have sex. So don't even get started. Now you only have nine minutes. Be on time!" Traci closed the door.

"What do you want to do for nine minutes?" Sam asked sarcastically. Andy started walking to one of the couches and motioned for Sam to sit next to her. He complied and she leaned against him, wrapping her hands around his. There they sat, for nine minutes.

"Andy, we have to go or Trace's going to get mad," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Andy said but didn't move.

"Come on," Sam started moving to kiss her. She could sit there forever, kissing her now- husband. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto him.

"Ooooh, that was sneaky." Andy smiled at him. They started walking towards the church doors. Everyone was waiting for them and cheered when they came out. The photographer placed them in the middle and lined everyone up to take pictures. After the group pictures, the photographer had Andy pose for individual pictures; adequately making her uncomfortable. Sam was thoroughly relieved when the photographer said they could pose together. He had Andy wrapped around Sam and smiling. They moved around the church yard for what seemed like forever.

"Alright, we're done. Good shoot, guys. And congrats, you two." the photographer eventually said. Sam and Andy got in the unmarked that they typically used for work.

"Why?" Sam asked Andy.

"Because it's what I asked Trace for." Andy smiled. "This wedding isn't just our personal lives becoming one, Sam. It's our work life together. And I thought that this would be okay," Andy started getting upset because she, once again, thought that Sam had judged her decisions.

"Andy, no, honey, it's perfect." Sam grabbed her and kissed her again.

"Really?" Andy asked insecurely.

"Yes, really. It's perfect, just like you," Sam smiled at her and opened the passenger side door. Clearly, Nash had cleaned their car for them. They looked behind the car and the entire station was smiling at them from the church doors. They all waved as Andy and Sam drove to the clubhouse where the reception was to be held. As they walked in, people once again cheered for them. All this cheering was starting to irritate Andy. She'd married the love of her life, not rescued a baby. She didn't need these people's constant approval; their appearance was enough. Sam and Andy were scheduled to eat something before dancing, but they decided that wasn't going to happen. Neither of them could keep their hands to themselves. Trace had noticed and had asked the technology personnel to start the playlist she had sent over. The first dance was reserved for Sam and Andy, clearly. Neither the bride nor groom had any idea what songs Traci had put on the playlist. Andy heard "nothing goes as planned" as the opening line, realized it was _In My Veins_, and sighed that Traci had picked such a sappy song. But she was grateful for the down time with Sam, knowing that he'd appreciate it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy heard "nothing goes as planned" as the opening line, realized it was _In My Veins_, and sighed that Traci had picked such a sappy song. But she was grateful for the down time with Sam, knowing that he'd appreciate it as well. Andy was humming the song as she and Sam were embracing the entire time. Eventually, Sam started actually moving and dancing with her. They'd taken dance classes together a few weeks ago, so they knew the same steps. Slow songs were both of their favorites, and they both knew that this song described them perfectly.

"I'm never getting away from you, am I," Andy smiled at him.

"Never again." Sam replied.

"Good." Andy smiled and put her head where his neck met his shoulder. As soon as that song was over, they kissed again. Andy heard the brass line blare in the room as the Blues Brothers' _Soul Man_ started. Sam and Andy started a simple swing routine they'd learned. It was seemingly a girls' choice dance; Traci picked Jerry, Noelle grabbed Frank, Gail and Chris went onto the dance floor, Sue smiled at Dov and they walked forward, and Oliver grabbed his wife. The other guests also started dancing. Sam swung Andy under his legs and she twisted her body around to go back under and stand up against him. Clearly people were watching them because every time they did an impressive step, people clapped.

"What, does no one have their own partner? So they have to cheer for mine?" Andy smiled at Sam again.

"Well, you took me down. On your first day. And I'm awesome, so that makes you awesome." Sam repeated himself from a few years ago. Andy smiled that he remembered that.

"Oh, is that why?" Andy asked and smiled at him. They kissed, once again. Andy was getting unsure about her feelings about all of these kisses. Not many people had seen her and Sam's more intimate moments.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fine." Andy looked away.

"Andy. You're my wife. I know when you're lying," Sam smiled at the words _my wife_.

"I'm not sure if we're just here kissing just because people are watching. I don't want to share this," she motioned her finger in between them, "with anyone else." Sam dipped her down and kissed her as passionately as he could with them both having clothes on.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"People are still watching," Andy sighed. Sam stopped their swaying motion.

"Andy, you just got married. People are going to be watching you for a long time. People are waiting for us to screw up. They're waiting for me to be unfaithful, and they're waiting for you to go have sex with Luke. You can't see it on their faces right now, because they all seem happy. But really, they're all just waiting for us to screw each other over because that's what is expected in our marriage right now. We've taken so freaking long to finally find each other, and we've made so many mistakes between the two of us. Most of these people want us to screw up. See, but, those people are going to be very disappointed because very soon, they're going to realize that we won't screw this up." Sam looked at her for approval. She nodded her head and smiled at him. He leaned in to whisper something to her.

"Let them watch now. They won't be watching tonight," Sam said, and Andy got that mischievous look in her eye and started giggling.

"Okay." She simply said.

"Okay." Sam nodded at her. They sat down to eat because Andy was completely starved. Sam took so much of her steak that she had to go to the kitchen and ask for another one. After everyone had eaten and danced the night away, Sam and Andy decided to cut the cake. They had a chocolate marble cake with white, light purple, and green colored fondant; those were their wedding colors. Andy went to the kitchen again to grab the ice cream she had arranged for them to have for her and Sam. She was making friends with the chefs as well. Andy placed the ice cream down on Sam's plate and put hers on her own setting.

"Where'd you get that?" Sam asked.

"I know a guy." Andy started eating her ice cream. Sam just smiled at her and shook his head as he enjoyed the treat.

"Alright, it's time for the last dance. So Sam and Andy, come on," Traci eventually said into the microphone. The married couple went onto the floor and embraced each other. The entire time, they just swayed to the music. Sam was careful to kiss her cheek this time, since he had no idea what she was thinking right now. She smiled at him with appreciation of sparing her any more frustration. They intertwined hands and started walking towards their unmarked to make their way to Sam's apartment. Neither of them could keep the smiles from occupying their faces. The entirety of their invites had come out to send them off. They got in the car and started driving towards Sam's place. Sam opened Andy's door for her and she got out. She started walking, but Sam put a hand on her chest (partially to stop her, but mostly because he could touch her like that now).

"What?" Andy asked nicely.

"I'm nothing if not traditional," Sam laughed.

"Okay," Andy slyly said and looped her arms around his neck. He put his arms under her knee and around her back. He carried her upstairs and set her down in the kitchen, knowing that's where she'd want to be right now. She started looking around Sam's apartment.

"What? Is this not you enough? We can buy another place, Andy." Sam said.

"No, it's perfect. It's both of ours," Andy came towards him for a kiss. He finally complied because they were alone.

"You're sure?" Sam asked her again.

"Absolutely. I need to go shower before we go to the station for the gathering." Andy declared and started walking away from Sam.

"We can save water if you let me come with you." Sam smiled at her.

"You can come with me if you stop the whole smiley Sam thing. You've smiled at me more today than in the entire three years I've known you." Andy smiled at him.

"You have to stop, too." Sam declared. He was strangely alright with her not wanting him to smile at her. His face was hurting.

"Fine. Let's go," Andy sighed and grabbed Sam's hand. Andy got undressed in the bathroom but she made Sam get naked in his bedroom, with the door to the bathroom closed.

"Andy, this is ridiculous. I'm your husband; I'm bound to see you without clothes sometime or another." Sam finally said the h- word. Andy immediately opened the door; she was dressed.

"No sex. We don't have time for sex. We need to leave in about an hour." Andy said. Sam nodded his head and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the water and they both got in.


	3. Chapter 3

He turned on the water and they both got in. When they had finished washing each other, Andy started drying her hair and dressing herself. Sam walked to the kitchen in a towel to get some food. Andy quickly sneaked behind him and whipped his towel off of him.

"Hey!" Sam shouted and held his arms out at her.

"I like the view." Andy declared.

"I mean, it's chilly in here, Andy." Sam pleaded.

"Nope. You need to put your clothes on. Now." Andy smiled at him.

"If you like the view so much," Sam started. Andy came over to him and embraced his toned body.

"I'm not complaining, we just have to leave soon. Trace said they'd start the party at four." Andy said.

"We're what they're celebrating. We can be late," Sam said.

"It's not polite." Andy said. She was always concerned for other people.

"Well," Sam said. He pressed his lips to hers and walked away to get dressed. She was left standing there in her bra and her favorite pair of skinny jeans.

"Sam!" Andy shouted and ran after him. She had to put on a shirt. He was getting dressed when she walked into his room.

"Yeah, McNally?" Sam playfully asked from the bathroom. He was patting his cheeks with his aftershave, the one that Andy had told him many times that she loved. He always had the perfect amount on. Not like Luke's overpowering scent, Sam's smell was pleasant.

"Come on, I'm ready to go," Andy had put her shirt on and was standing by the door, waiting with keys in hand.

"Yeah, just one sec," Sam spoke. He finished combing his hair and put on the shirt Andy had told him she liked. He walked to the door and found Andy slumped back on it.

"You ready?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighed and opened the door for her. The drive to the station was made in silence, though they held hands the whole way. The station welcomed them with open arms, even though people were still working. They went to the break room, where the party was to be held. Of course the lights were off, and everyone screamed _surprise! _when they turned them on.

"Hey, guys!" Dov said, hugging them both. The rest of the rookies greeted Andy as Sam made his way to talk with the detectives. Traci, Gail, Sue, and Andy were all admiring the ring on Andy's hand. They were all squealing about something when Sam came over to talk.

"H- Andy, they're cutting the cake. Another one." Sam said after embracing her from behind.

"What were you going to say?" Andy turned around and asked him.

"Nothing?" Sam said knowingly.

"That wasn't nothing." Andy declared and walked away. She went to talk to Jerry.

"McNally!" Jerry said when she came over.

"Hey," Andy said.

"McNally, come here. We need to talk." Jerry spoke. He grabbed her wrist and walked out of the room, towards the detectives' offices.

"What's up?" Andy asked, looking at him seriously.

"Sam." Jerry simply said.

"Okay," Andy extended her word.

"You need to know that we're all rooting for you guys here. Traci has said enough for me to know that you're hesitant that this won't work out in your favor. But let me tell you something. Sam isn't one to walk away easily. You won't get rid of him, you know that. You guys are going to have a lot of fights in the next month or so. You'll fight about everything, so it's better to just get it out in the open. Don't hide stuff from Sam, because he'll find out about it, and that won't be pretty. Don't lie either, that never worked out for me and Trace. I'm glad you guys finally stopped dancing around each other, so don't screw this up. Don't tell him you're fine when you're not. And you both better find a routine within each other. You can't just ignore his needs and walk away whenever you please." Jerry explained.

"You make him sound like a child," Andy breathed.

"You know he's not, McNally." Jerry spoke.

"Jerry, look. I love him. I need him right now, okay? That's really none of your concern," Andy defended herself.

"Andy, I just don't want him to get hurt. You've hurt each other enough for two marriages, right?" Jerry asked knowingly.

"And?" Andy asked.

"I hope you'll need him a lot more than just right now, McNally." Jerry said.

"I will, Jerry. I will. Is that it?" Andy asked him sarcastically.

"Pretty much, McNally. Don't screw this up, alright? You finally have something good for yourself, and God knows you deserve it. Sam is the best thing you could ask for, McNally. He's your best friend, but he's also your husband. Treat him right." Jerry finished.

"I will. Thanks," Andy smiled and hugged Jerry

"Congratulations, kid." Jerry motioned for her to head back to the party. Andy started walking and stopped at the coffee machine that the station had just received. She just put her hand on the coffee cups and stood there.

"McNally? You okay?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, can you get Sam really quick?" Andy asked. Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Sure McNally," Jerry walked away, but looked back at Andy as he turned around the corner. Her eyes were shiny with tears that were being held back. A minute later, Sam came running around the corner. He had his arms open.

"McNally, what's wrong?" Sam asked her, his voice laced with concern. She said nothing, she just moved towards him for an embrace. He complied and held her tight. It seemed like the tears kept falling. Sam started wiping them away after he released her. He was searching her eyes for some clue as to what was going on, but she gave away nothing.

"I'm," Andy started. Sam interrupted her.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Sam declared, his voice stern now. She once again said nothing, but elevated herself enough to kiss him. He pulled back.

"Andy, stop. You need to tell me what's wrong here." Sam said.

"I'm just overwhelmed," Andy silently cursed her voice for cracking.

"You're not fooling me, Andy. You may be able to put on a show for those people, but you know I'm not buying this bullshit you're trying to give me." Sam said.

"I'm not giving you anything," Andy spat.

"Andy, I love you. And you act like you love me," Sam said.

"Of course," Andy spoke.

"So unless you're a really good actor, all you have to do is be honest right now. That's all I'm asking for. We'll go back inside, have some cake, and go to our home. We'll sleep in the same bed, and then we'll wake up together and go to work. That's what is going to happen, Andy. You don't have to be overwhelmed." Sam explained.

"I just got married to _the _Sam Swarek. I'm Mrs. Swarek now. Tomorrow, I have to get my uniform's name tag changed. I've been looking down and seeing _McNally_ for three years. But now that I'm Mrs. Swarek, I can't just be McNally anymore. I'll always be Andrea McNally Swarek." Andy said.

"That's not your name." Sam said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Andrea, that's not your name. Your name is Andy. You'll always be Andy around here; you can't change that. Callaghan can't change that. Hell, even I can't change that. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I wouldn't change you for the world," Sam spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wouldn't change you for the world," Sam spoke.

"Really?" Andy asked, her Bambi eyes showing through the visage she'd put on for everyone.

"Yes." Sam simply said.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Andy asked curiously. She was playing with his collar now, distracted.

"When?" Sam asked.

"You came over to tell me that they were cutting our cake. You started saying something, but then you just said Andy." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam tried to lie.

"Bullshit." Andy called.

"Fine." Sam put his hands up in surrender.

"So tell me," Andy said.

"I was going to say _hon. _It's stupid that I'd call you that instead of your name, but it just slipped out," Sam said. He hung his head in shame.

"Hey, hey," Andy said, lifting his chin up with her fingers. "I think it's cute."

"Cute, Andy? Really?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes, cute." Andy smiled at him. "I'm your wife. You can call me whatever you want," Andy said.

"McNally." Sam said.

"You know when Luke kissed me?" Andy asked, looking guilty already.

"You're going to tell me that you liked it, but just a little? The moment that you started leaning into him, the second his tongue went into your mouth, that's the moment you started to realize what was happening. You remembered that you were in a relationship. You remembered that you had hurt me enough, and that you were already running away. You didn't want to give yourself reason to stay away from me any longer, right?" Sam asked, knowingly.

"How?" Andy whispered.

"I know you. I heard your voice, Andy. I can tell when you're feeling guilty." Sam explained to her.

"Are you mad?" Andy asked him.

"Yeah. A little. I just wanted you to tell me, and I knew that you would. Eventually." Sam finished.

"I mean, if that's the worst secret between us, then I think we're doing pretty well." Andy said, searching his face.

"We'll talk after the party," Sam said.

"No, wait a minute," Andy said, Sam had already started walking away.

"I don't want to hurt you here, where everyone can see it." Sam said.

"I'm going to get hurt either way, Sam. It'd be better just to tell me now so I can go home with Trace and not have to call her in the middle of the night." Andy started crying. Again.

"Andy, look. We'll talk when we get home. Please don't make me do this," Sam said.

"Don't make you hurt me? Don't you think you've done enough of that?" Andy pleaded with him.

"Andy, stop. Just go calm down and come back when you're ready, alright?" Sam pointed at the locker room.

"Yeah, I'll go. But I won't come back this time," Andy said. She ran to the locker room and started kicking things everywhere. She started kicking in locker doors, throwing her uniform pieces every which way. She even kicked down the door, breaking the hinges clean off. When she was finished damaging the room, she sat down on the only untouched bench in the center. She started looking over her hands and took off her shoes to inspect her feet. She could feel the fracture in her left hand and a possible sprain in her ankle. Most of her arms started bruising over in unison. When she had basically stripped herself besides underwear, Traci walked in.

"Oh, Andy," she breathed.

"Go away, Trace." Andy said, not looking at her. Traci started picking up things that Andy had thrown and put them in their place. She had to grab the spare key from an office and started opening lockers to bend the metal doors back into place.

"Andy, you just got married. What's up with you?" Traci asked.

"He told me to _calm down._" Andy said sarcastically.

"I don't think this is what Swarek meant." Traci was still putting things back.

"Trace, you don't have to do that. I'll get it later," Andy tried to stand up, but her leg wouldn't allow her.

"Really? You're going to be on desk duty, you know that, right?" Traci said.

"Yeah, I know." Andy dreaded the thought.

"You want me to take you to the ER? Get you that cast?" Traci asked, pointing at her hand.

"No, I'll be fine. But can I come home with you?" Andy asked.

"And miss your first night with Swarek? Oh no, you're never coming to my place again. You can't sleep when you're angry with each other, Andy." Traci explained.

"Yes I can." Andy simply said.

"No, really, you can't. It will kill your relationship." Traci said.

"I think I just did," Andy breathed.

"Sam will calm down, and you'll heal from these bruises. You just need to take a break. It's not forever, Andy." Traci spoke.

"I know, but it hurts. Not just emotionally. My hands really hurt," Andy joked.

"I'll be right back," Traci said and walked away.

"Trace?" Andy shouted after her. Five minutes later, Sam walked in.

"Dear God, Andy." Sam said. He finished putting things away and walked towards her. "You trying to kill me?" he asked her.

"Try the other way around." Andy spat at him.

"I guarantee you I'm hurting more than you are right now." Sam said.

"Not really." Andy spoke.

"I love you, and you hurting yourself hurts me. Come on, you need to go to a hospital. Need to get that break set, soon." Sam said. He started pulling her up, but she cried out in pain. He moved his hands from her hands to her waist, thinking that would be a safer place to grasp her.

"Why are you being nice when I was mean to you?" Andy asked.

"We said it this morning, Andy. For better or for worse. Given this is worse, it falls in that category. We're married now, and I'm your partner. That means until the wheels fall off. Or longer," Sam smiled at her.

"Thank you," Andy whispered. Sam nodded at her and started walking towards the door Andy had busted.

"I'll get Jerry to fix that," Sam said. Andy just nodded in confirmation. Most of the people had already left, everyone having work in the morning. Jerry, Noelle, Frank, and Traci were the only ones left cleaning up. Andy stood in the hallway when Sam went to talk to Jerry. He just nodded at Sam, and Sam said goodbye to everyone. They all waved at Andy through the window, and she gave a half- hearted wave back. He lead her to his truck and she plopped herself in. He started the car and began the drive to the hospital.

"Just because I'm letting you take care of me doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." Andy eventually said, breaking the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just because I'm letting you take care of me doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." Andy eventually said, breaking the silence.

"Turn around." Andy spoke again.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"Turn the car around. I'm not going through those doors, Sam." Andy said. There was a lone tear finding its way down Andy's cheek.

"Why?" Sam asked and reached for her face. Andy smacked his hand away.

"I don't need sympathy. I just want to go home." Andy declared.

"Andy, you need to get that looked at," Sam pointed at her hand.

"No I don't. Take me home." Andy said.

"I'll take you in to the hospital, and then I'll take you home."

"That's not what I want."

"I care about you, Andy." Sam said. She didn't reply instantly.

"Every time you say that I have to convince myself that it's true." Andy whispered.

"Drugstore?" Sam asked.

"Please." Andy agreed. She knew he'd put multiple ACE wraps on her body.

"Why don't you want to go in to the hospital?" Sam asked as they were walking in to the drugstore.

"I didn't want to be away from you." Andy honestly spoke.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Don't say oh like that." Andy said.

"What? It was just a normal _oh_." Sam smiled at her. "I'm glad you told me."

"You seem to be happy that I tell you a lot of things, Sam." Andy sighed.

"I told you, we'll talk when we get home." Sam said.

"Am I going to run and find myself at Luke's place again?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"I hope not." Sam sighed. They pulled into the driveway and walked up the stairs to Sam's apartment. Andy sat on the counter in the kitchen and looked at Sam. She looked as if she was waiting for him to do something. He took the contents from the bag and poured them on the counter.

"Stop," Andy simply said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We'll take care of it tomorrow." Andy declared and motioned for him to come closer. He stood, leaning on her knees. She opened her legs and pulled him towards her.

"Andy," Sam started. He wasn't looking at her; he knew the second he did, he would be begging for her.

"Sam, I don't want to go back." Andy spoke softly. She kept trying to make eye contact with him, but he wouldn't have it.

"You need to rest," Sam reminded her, picking up one of the wraps. Andy took it from his hands and put it behind her on the counter. She took his hands and put them resting on her hips.

"I'll rest tomorrow." Andy declared. She didn't want to rest at all.

"We can't," Sam said.

"Why?" Andy asked innocently.

"You're broken," Sam used his words from the last time she was hurt.

"I'm fine. I'm not made of glass." Andy got him to look in her eyes. She pulled him closer to press her lips firmly to his, as if to prove her point. Sam knew he couldn't argue with her anymore. He embraced her from behind, pressing their bodies together. She came down from the counter and put her hands on Sam's chest. There they sat for a few minutes, just searching each other's eyes. As if they had both had enough at the same time, they came together with a loud _smack._ Andy couldn't concentrate at all, Sam's hands were suddenly everywhere. She decided to attack his senses; she started to undo his belt and he stopped moving. He knew this time would come eventually. Andy just kept moving to undo his belt. She took it off of him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards. He let her pull it over his head before he started grabbing her shirt. She let him take it and she dropped her bra straps. Sam undid the clasp from behind and just held her against him.

"C'mon." Andy finally grabbed his hand and led him to where she knew his bed would be. When they got there, there was nothing more than just a mattress and a night table in the room.

"Where's your bed?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"I, uh, I broke it." Sam lied to her. She knew it, too.

"Two questions," Andy said, holding up two fingers. Sam nodded. "Really, where is your bed? And why did you lie to me just then?" Andy asked.

"Really, I broke it. And I didn't." Sam lied again.

"Is this what you thought was going to piss me off? Because you lying to me, yeah, that pisses me off." Andy spat.

"It wasn't broken by just me." Sam started.

"Is that why you've been pulling away from me? Because you had a new girlfriend?" Andy asked.

"Had, as in, previously. I ended it, Andy." Sam simply said.

"Oh, previously? You _ended it_? Am I supposed to believe that?" Andy started shouting at him.

"Yes, you are." Sam said.

"What, what'd you have sex with her?" Andy asked. Sam didn't respond. "Oh, so that's how it got broken. You and your new little girlyfriend got a little too rough, did you now?" Andy yelled at him.

"It was Monica." Sam simply said.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?" Andy asked.

"I gave you your space when you were with Luke. I'm not asking you if you had sex with him." Sam shouted back.

"We've only been married for, what, ten hours? And we're already dealing with infidelity? What happened to that talk you gave me, huh? _They're waiting for me to be unfaithful. _Yeah, I guess they didn't have to wait very long, did they?" Andy asked.

"Andy, that was six months ago!" Sam yelled at her.

"That makes it better?" Andy asked.

"Considering you were ready to marry another guy last year, yeah, it does make it better." Sam said.

"Is that why you proposed in the first place? You had just dumped her and you wanted to marry me so you wouldn't have another option?" Andy silently pleaded for her own assumptions to be very wrong.

"You know I love you, Andy. I was lonely, and you weren't there for me. I made a mistake, once!" he shouted.

"That's what Luke said," Andy softly spoke.

"Are you always going to use Luke?" Sam asked.

"What?" Andy spat back.

"Are you always going to use him as a reason to push me away? A reason to not let me in because you think I'm going to leave you like everyone else you're ever loved?"


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's your happy ending, since so many of you wanted it.

"Are you always going to use him as a reason to push me away? A reason to not let me in because you think I'm going to leave you like everyone else you're ever loved?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry," Andy simply said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes, really. We just got married, and all I've done is fight with you. And I'm tired of it. He's not a reason anymore, he's not even an after thought. We've only been in this for a few hours and I already screwed it up. So I'm sorry." Andy gestured with her hands.

"And I just didn't have time to get the new headboard and stuff. It seemed like a big pain in the ass, and I usually just crash on the couch anyway." Sam said.

"It's okay, I don't care." Andy simply said.

"We can't run away from this anymore, Andy. We both need to be in this, together." Sam looked at her. She nodded her head, and walked out towards the kitchen. She picked up the body wraps that they had bought earlier. She took one out of the package and started wrapping her left hand.

"Let me," Sam spoke. He took the wrap and redid the parts she tried. When he was done, Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"No more," Andy simply said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We can't have anymore secrets, Sam. If this," she gestured between them, "is going to work, then we can't go to bed with secrets. I don't want to. I don't have the strength to stop myself from spilling my guts anymore. I've been holding in all this crap for three years, Sam. And I'm tired of not telling you the whole truth," Andy said.

"Okay," Sam sighed.

"Too needy?" Andy asked.

"No, not at all. I like you needing me. I'll never get tired of it. For all your flaws, you sure make me feel used." Sam smiled at her.

"Thank you. For everything." Andy put her right hand on his chest.

"Andy, you don't need to thank me for loving you," Sam spoke.

"I just wanted to say it," Andy explained herself.

"I love you," Sam simply said.

"I love you, too." Andy finished.

"C'mere," Sam gestured for her to embrace him. His hands went around her, as if he completed her. They were together, Andy hoped they would stay like that.


End file.
